Carnival Ride
by ilovettt
Summary: B/B oneshot collection. Random tidbits that my mind comes up with.. Take a peek and tell me what you think!
1. The Spark

**Ok, so this is the first part of my B/B oneshot collection:)  
I'll be doing oneshots based mostly on songs, words and quotes and if you have any ideas/suggestions, please let me know!  
I have no idea how this is gonna turn out, but there'll be different kinds of stories, some sad, some happy, some long, some short, etc...  
Pretty much anything with B/B;) The rating is for later chapters, because that's just how I am (there's bound to be smut at some point..)**

**This one is based on a quote from Bones, I think you'll figure it out yourself once you read it ;)  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Death in the Saddle (3x03)  
Disclaimer: Not mine **

**Hope you guys enjoy! **

**The Spark**

Temperance Brennan's mind was spinning as she watched her partner from across the table as he began devouring a piece of his favorite kind of pie at the diner. She had to suppress a laugh as Seeley Booth's eyes closed and a satisfied smile spread across his face. The man sure enjoyed his pie.

"You want some, Bones?"

A small smile lighted Brennan's face at the tease. Even with a spoonful of apple pie dangling between them, all she could see was his mischievous smile and the way his eyes sparkled with laughter. For what seemed like the zillionth time, she refused, decidedly stating she still did not prefer her fruit cooked. _Besides, I have something far more important to think about right now..._

She'd thought this moment through a thousand times, deliberated on every imaginable way she could convey the most crucial thing she'd ever said to him, gone through every possible reaction Booth could have, and she was still apprehensive. _What if he really does love me only in an "atta-girl kinda way"? Get a grip Tempe, everyone knows he's in love with you. But what if –_

"Everything alright there, Bones?" Booth interrupted her thought process, shoving the last piece of pie into his mouth, a hint of worry flashing behind his chocolate eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine Booth. I just— I need to tell you something."

"Okay, go ahead Bones."

Brennan smiled tentatively, and Booth gave her an encouraging smile, finding her hand on the table and squeezing it softly.

"You remember when you told me that every once in a while, you know, when two people meet there's… there's that spark?"

A small crease formed on Booth's forehead, but his smile never faltered as he nodded to her. Yes he did remember, better than he cared to admit.

"Well Booth, I think I found that spark."

_Wait a minute, is she telling me she found someone? Is that what this is all about? She isn't supposed to believe in love! What the hell…_

Booth's grip on Brennan's hand tightened and he had to cough and take a moment to make sure his voice came out even, "Yeah? Umm. Well, great Bones. Who's the lucky fella?"

_I don't know what that means…_ Instead of voicing her thoughts, Brennan got up, made her way around the table to where Booth was sitting. Without a word, she pulled him up by his collar and pressed her lips to his. A shock ran through Booth's body, and he wound his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer as their lips caressed each other.

After what could've been anything from a half a millisecond to innumerable weeks or months, Brennan pulled away softly, catching her breath as Booth caressed her cheek with his signature charm smile on his face.

"There," she whispered, placing her hand gently on his chest, feeling his heartbeat, "There's that spark."

**Like it, hate it? Let me know!!  
+ If you have suggestions for future chapters :**


	2. Rawr!

**Chapter 2, here comes the smut (told you this is where we'd end up, and in my opinion, the sooner the better;)  
Spoilers: The Bones that Foam (4x15)  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it.. sadly  
Enjoy! **

**Rawr**

"Okay, Bones. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Right. You've been acting all I'm-mad-at-you-and-you-really-should-know-why all day for nothing?"

"No I haven't."

"Yes, you have."

"NO I HAVE NOT."

"Woah, Bones, chill out. Wait a minute… Is this about the whole strip-club thing?"

"No..."

"Oh, now I get it! It's about that stupid rawr isn't it? That, combined with the strip-club -incident. It really pissed you off, seeing me with other women like that, didn't it?"

"No. Why would I care about your interactions with other women?"

"You're jealous! There's no other explanation for being all 'leave me alone' and 'I'm fine' like this for eight hours straight! Just admit it!"

"Maybe."

"You know that's not gonna cut it, Bones. _You_ are jealous, just say it!"

"Fine! I am jealous. Why the hell did you have rawr at her?"

"She rawred at me first!"

"That doesn't mean you have to rawr back!"

"Well, yeah technically you're right… But, as you said, why would you care?"

"I—I mean. I don't. I—Booth, _what_ are you doing? Oh… that's nice... Oh. _Oh_."

"You know exactly what I'm doing."

"Booth. We shouldn't – Oh. My. _God_."

"You know, all you had to do was say it, Bones."

"Say - ah. right. there. oh. - _what_?"

"That you don't like me rawring at other women. Or doing anything else with them, for that matter."

"Well. I - _Ah_- I don't."

"You like it when I do _this_ don't you?"

"Y-yesssssss."

"You know, from now on… I swear, you're the only woman I'll ever rawr at again."

"You damn well better – OH. Yes, yesss, _Seeley_."

"You know, as much as I love hearing you moaning my name like that, I've got one request for you right now."

"Oh, oh, _yes_… What's that?"

"Shut up and fuck me, Bones."

**Ok, so I've never done one of these dialogue-only fanfics, and I'm not sure how this turned out, so PLEASE review!  
Anything you have to say is very, very much welcome :)  
And, yet again, I love getting suggestions&ideas, so let me know if you have any! **


	3. May I ?

**Here comes chapter 3! I'm actually quite happy with this one. It's quite angsty, and a little OOC on Bones' part,  
though in my defense I have to say I think she's going a little soft on us nowadays ;) + what they're discussing is,  
in my opinion, something that would probably make her crack that façade of hers.  
Lyrics from the song May I (by Trading Yesterday), SUCH a beautiful song & a great band! :)**

**Spoilers: Mayhem on the Cross (4x21)  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Still not mine :(  
Hope you guys like it!**

**May I**

"_May I hold you, as you fall to sleep?  
When the world is closing in,  
and you can't breathe.  
May I love you, may I be your shield?  
When no one can be found,  
may I lay you down?"_

"Booth, I told you. I – don't – want – to – talk about it," Brennan stated matter-of-factly as they made their way toward her apartment after having dinner with Sweets and Dr. Gordon.

"Yeah, I gathered that much…"

"I don't know what that means. What has this got to do with gathering anything?" _As if he hasn't provoked me enough already. Does he always have to use those enraging sayings and aphorisms that he full well knows I never comprehend?_

"Forget it, Bones," Booth breathed, the edge in his voice not going undetected by his partner. _Great, now I've upset her. And myself._

Brennan unlocked the door, mimicking his words under her breath with a roll of her eyes. Walking through the door, leaving it open for Booth, she swung her keys and purse on the coffee table, trying to control the rage arising inside her head. _Who the hell does he think he is? What happened to me back then is none of his business! Granted, I did bring it up myself, but only because I thought it would comfort Sweets. Which, apparently, wasn't what I should've done. At least not in __**his**__ opinion._

"Bones, listen. I'm sorry, okay? I just, I need you to know you can trust me. It's fine if you don't want to talk about it. I understand," Booth sighed, placing his hand softly on Brennan's shoulder and squeezing softly. _You know, about half way through that statement I had almost forgiven him. And then he finished it._

"No. You **don't** understand! That's the whole problem! YOU - DON'T - GET IT!" Brennan spun around, facing Booth with heart-wrenching pain and fear flicking in her cerulean eyes.

"Bones, please. I'm trying to help," Booth pleaded, reaching out to her cautiously. Brennan dodged his hand, turning her face away to hide the tears starting to form in her eyes. _Bones, please, don't do this. What the hell am I going to do? If I don't get this right tonight, there won't be another chance._

"No. Don't," she pleaded in a broken whisper that made Booth want to wrap her up in his arms, keeping her safe from the world, taking all the time it took to heal each and every scar she bore.

He took a tentative step toward her, his eyes never leaving her face as she started to shiver softly. It was barely palpable, but he could sense her temper subsiding, changing from anger to fear and weakness. Another couple of steps and Booth was standing right in front of Brennan, giving her the chance to back away if she wanted to. _Don't run away from me, please._ It was as if she heard his unspoken plea as she slowly turned her gaze to meet his.

Booth took a deep breath before bringing his hand up to caress Brennan's cheek softly. This time she let him touch her, a harsh, sobby sigh escaping her mouth as his fingers traced lingering patterns across her cheek and temple. Her eyes fluttered shut and as the tears started to cascade down her flushed cheeks, Booth put his strong arms around her, pulling her tenderly but firmly against his chest. She nuzzled her moist face in his neck, breathing in his familiar scent as she trembled in his arms. Her knees bucked, but even before she could think of falling he tightened his hold on her, steadying her as her hands gripped his shoulders for support.

"Thanks," she mumbled through her tears, not able to look him in the eye again just yet.

"Anytime. Come on, let's sit you down somewhere comfy," Booth tried to smile (failing miserably) as he moved them to the couch, laying her softly on the cushions. He sat down right beside her, pulling her back in his arms, lazily rocking her back and forth as she clutched the front of his dress-shirt in her hands.

"Tell me," he whispered into her hair, "let me in, Temperance. Trust me."

"I – I can't explain it. The water, it was so hot. There was nothing I could do about it, right? It wasn't fair. I mean, as I said, they did give me fair warning but--"

"Hey. They shouldn't have done that. Look at me, Bones. It wasn't your fault, ok? You did _nothing_ wrong," Booth murmured, running his fingers through her silky hair.

Brennan nodded imperceptibly, her tear-filled eyes drilling into his. "Those two days. I can't-- I can't describe how horrifying it was. I tried to scream, but no one could hear me. I had no food, nothing to drink. After the first ten or so hours, I could feel my senses numbing. I couldn't feel the pain or the hunger or thirst anymore. At first I'd tried to get out, I tried everything I could think of. I shouted and screamed and pounded my fists against the interior of the trunk, trying to make someone hear me. But no one did. So I gave up, I didn't even have the energy to be angry with myself for quitting, I just cried. I was so scared. I missed my parents, and Russ. All I could think of was how I had no one left in the world."

"I wish I could've been there. I would've made them pay for the pain they caused you. I need you to know this, Bones," Booth said, his voice turning from harsh to soft as he found her eyes with his, "I'm here now. I'm so sorry I only found you now, but what matters is we're here. And I swear to you, I will never, **never** let anyone hurt you like that again. No matter what happens, no matter what needs to be done, I will keep you safe, if you just let me."

"I know," Brennan breathed, tracing Booth's brow with her delicate fingers, "I know. And I trust you. And I – I need you. To keep me safe."

A small smile lighted Booth's face as he softly daubed away the last tears from her face, their eyes never breaking contact. His eyes flicked to her curved lips and the bashful smile on her face widened. Leaning down, Booth brushed his lips softly to hers. "I will," he whispered against her mouth as her tongue traced its way along his lower lip, "come what may."

**I love getting reviews, good and bad, so please drop me a few lines :) I'd love to hear what you guys think!  
+ any ideas & suggestions would be awesome!**


	4. Show Me Love

**I'm SO sorry it took me a million years to write this!  
But I really wanted to make it perfect, and it's longer than usual so I hope that makes it up a little ;)  
This one's for my dear LuvinBnB, thanks for the request, it was fun to write. (Though right now I'm a nervous wreck..)  
Hope you enjoy it, and everyone else too!  
Lyrics + title from the song Show Me Love (by T.A.T.U)**

**Rating: M  
Spoilers: none really  
Disclaimer: sad as it is, none of it's mine**

**Have fun! **

**Show Me Love**

"_Tell me how you've never felt  
Delicate or innocent  
Do you still have doubts  
That us having faith makes any sense?_

_Tell me nothing ever counts  
Lashing out or breaking down  
Still somebody loses  
'Cause there's no way to turn around"_

It was one of those days. The days when even every infinitesimal thing he did managed to aggravate me to no end.

The way his eyes lingered on me as I bent over to examine remains, gullible enough to think I didn't notice. The way his eyes widened in amazement when I discovered something new, as if it was half a miracle. The way his hand rested softly but firmly on the small of my back as we walked to the diner, instantly making me wet, imagining that very same hand sliding lower, lower, caressing me, feeling me. The way he blushed, excusing himself to the men's room, after his fingers "accidentally" brushed mine on the table as we had lunch. _Will you just fucking say it?_

Late in the evening I decided I'd had enough. I had been working in Limbo for the past two and a half hours, most of which Booth had apparently spent lingering around the Jeffersonian, checking on me practically every ten minutes. _How fucking obvious can he be? Like he hasn't got anything better to do. _I could feel his burning gaze on my back as I turned around slowly, deciding to retire for the day.

"Booth. I'm done for today. Can you take me home?" _No pun intended… Yeah, even I know what that means._

The disheveled look on his flushed face proved to me he had in fact been staring, probably for longer than I cared to know. "Umm. Yeah, sure Bones. Let's go."

I thought once we got into the car things would get easier. But no, the second we got there, Booth, always the gentleman, started to open my door for me. "Booth, I'm perfectly capable of opening the car door." _Ok, maybe that was a bit harsh But __**come on**__**Booth**__!_

"So you've said," he mumbled before making his way around the car to the driver's seat. He got in, buckled his seatbelt and sped off without another word. After five minutes of tense silence I couldn't take it anymore. Placing my hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly, I whispered, "I'm sorry." _I'm not perfect._

"It's ok, Bones." The strain in his voice didn't go unnoticed, but I decided to wait until we got to my place.

We got into my apartment, and Booth clicked the door shut behind us as I placed my shoes and handbag to their rightful places. I was just about to take off my coat as I felt his warm hands on my shoulders, helping me out. And I snapped.

"Booth seriously stop it!" I spun around to face him, banging my fists on his chest, continuing to shout, "I can't take this any more!"

"Bones what are you--"

"This! All of this. Don't you think I don't know exactly what you're thinking when you do these things to me?" I shouted, throwing my coat in the floor, darting further into my apartment, Booth following me.

"Bones, I honestly don't under—"

"Oh, **come on** Booth! You know exactly what I'm talking about. The way your eyes wander on my body when you think I'm not looking. Or when you touch me at work when it's so evidently unessential. The way your breath changes when I get too close." I took a step backwards, leaning against my kitchen table, trying to calm myself down a little. I could see the panic raging in his eyes and his face going flush, but was way too aggravated to care about what my lashing out was doing to him. It had to be done. Maybe this wasn't the right way, but I couldn't stop now.

"You just don't get it, do you?" The tone in my voice wasn't exactly friendly, but at least I managed to stop screaming at him.

"Get what?" his voice uneven, the crimson blush on his cheeks deepening every second. Apparently he'd decided there was no point in trying to deny any of the things I'd just accused him of. That made me smirk a little on the inside, but I didn't let it show on my face.

"What **you** do to **me**," I said in a low voice, staring at him intently, extending my right hand between us, "come here."

I could see his whole body vibrate as he took the few steps necessary, caught my hand in his, his eyes never leaving mine. He was so close his lips almost touched mine as he whispered hoarsely, "Bones, what are you—"

"Booth shut up. Seriously." I guided his hand to my body, slowly moving it down my stomach, all the way to the waistband of my skirt, pausing there for a few seconds. Taking a deep breath, I pushed his hand lower, underneath my skirt. Tugging my panties out of the way with my other hand, I slid his even lower, until I could feel his fingers touching my soaked folds.

"_Jesus_, Bones." His voice was barely audible and I could feel this hot breath on my face. I moaned as his fingers moved softly inside me, stroking in all the right places. I sighed, and found his ear with my lips, whispering "Nobody does this to me. _No one_."

My breath hitched in my throat as he pushed me further on the table, laying me down gently, joining me, his fingers still moving inside me. "I'll show you exactly what I can do to you," he growled into my neck.

His lips sucked on my neck, making me whimper as he made his way along my neck and chin, stopping as his lips found mine. I smiled at him softly, pulling him closer, our lips finally meeting. I ravished his mouth, letting my tongue explore his mouth like I'd dreamed of doing for years. The feel of his tongue battling with mine combined with the stroking of his fingers was almost too much to handle. _How does he do this to me?_

"Booth," I panted, reluctantly pulling his hand away from my aching core, "You're not even un – undressed yet."

"My pleasure," he breathed into my ear before sitting up and pulling off his pants and boxers. After a moment of hesitation he also tossed away his shirt, smirking at me as I wiggled underneath him, willing him to hurry.

I pulled him back on top of me, catching his lips in a fierce kiss before he pulled down my skirt and panties, kissing down my thighs and calves. His hands moved north, pushing my shirt up, tossing it on the floor as he unclasped my bra with one hand. "Impressive," I smirked.

"God you're beautiful," he breathed as his lips explored upwards, moving from my thighs to my stomach. His tongue circled my navel, before his lips continued their way up to my breasts. I sighed as he took my aching nipple in his mouth, caressing my other breast with his expert fingers.

"_Ohh_. Oh, Seeley." I could almost feel him smiling against my chest at the sound of his given name. There was no way I was calling him Booth here.

I groaned in protest as his lips left my breast, his hands resting on my temples as he faced me, gazing deep into my eyes. "I can't believe I've waited this long," he whispered, letting his lips feather on mine as his fingers tangled in my hair.

I pulled him back slightly, tugging on his short hair, so that he was again facing me, his questioning eyes back on mine. "Make love to me, Seeley."

"Temperance, I—"

"_Please_. Show me," I pleaded.

A tender smile lighted his face, and he captured my lips with his, delving into my mouth, his hands moving down my body. He parted my legs with his strong hands, placing himself between my thighs, his erection hovering right above my aching center.

Unanimous moans left our lips as he pushed himself into me slowly, my eyes drifting shut as he slid into me, filling me inch by inch. "_So. Tight_," he groaned, starting to move inside me. My nails dug into his shoulders as he picked up the pace, thrusting harder into me, each time bringing me closer to the edge.

"Ohh. Seeley. Yesyesyesyesyesyes. Keep — going. OH." I was so close, my breath coming out in harsh gasps as he pounded into me.

"Ohhh, Temperance – so. close." Both us went stiff, before shuddering violently and screaming out as euphoria took over our bodies.

After a few moments I was able to think again, and found myself sprawled on top of Booth's body, my chest heaving as I tried to catch my breath. I buried my face in his neck, smelling our mingled scents, feeling his hands stroking up and down my back in a languid motion.

"Temperance?" I could hear a twinge of uncertainty in his voice no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

I propped myself on my elbows, gazing down into his eyes, a smile playing on my lips, "What is it, Seeley?"

He shut his eyes, breathing deeply as his hands moved up along my naked back, through my hair, and cupped my cheeks, his thumbs softly caressing my chin. He opened his eyes, full of honesty and insecurity, and whispered, "I love you."

My eyes filled with tears, and I smiled down at him. He knew I couldn't say it, not yet, so I did the next best thing. I leaned down, brushing my lips on his gently, trying to convey with my actions what I couldn't say out loud. _I love you, I love you, I love you. I'm just too scared to say it._

"I know," he whispered against my lips as his soft fingers wiped away my tears, "you don't have to say it. I know."

**I love getting reviews (just like everyone else, I suppose), so drop me a few lines !**

**BTW, it's my 18th B-day today, anyone up for writing me something fluffy/cute/smutty/anything ? I'd love it (:**


	5. Deciding

**It's been forever since I wrote anything, SORRY everyone. School's been effectively trying to kill me for the past month or so..  
Anyways, a new one finally=) And I'll hopefully post another one today!**

**Rating: T (for the language, nothing else really)  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: don't own it (no matter how much i wish..)**

**ENJOY!**

**Deciding**

The sunlight hits my face through the windshield as I park my car outside my partner's house. I sigh as I take the key out of the ignition, tossing it carelessly on the passenger seat beside the takeout I picked up on the way to Booth's house. I'm frustrated. Not only because Booth's been acting all anxious and distant all day, but because Angela decided to once again remind me how _positively obvious_ it is that I'm in love with Booth and he's in love with me.

Firstly, I do not believe in love (technically). Secondly, he is my partner, which means it would be highly inappropriate. Thirdly, well I don't have a thirdly, but that should be enough... Admittedly, if anyone could make me doubt my beliefs it would be a certain FBI special agent, but that doesn't mean anything. Or it shouldn't mean anything, but it does. And to be honest, that's what really agitates me – the fact that Angela (damn her perceptiveness!) is exactly right. She is, but that doesn't mean it makes me happy to hear her voice it - every opportunity she gets. It's not like I enjoy being reminded I'm in love with someone who will never love me back.

When he first drew that line, I was ok with the concept, I guess. I didn't really give it that much thought. But as time went on, and he never took his words back, it dawned to me what that stupid, increasingly provoking line actually meant. It meant me and Booth would never be more than partners or friends. It meant my hopes of understanding and believing in love were ruined, because I know he's the only one who could teach me that. It meant those dreams I had of him - holding me to him (in a very non-guy-hug way), kissing my lips softly, trailing his hands all over my body, making me squirm and moan under his touch – would never become a reality. It was, as the scientist in me would put it, _heart crushing_.

How ironic is it that even _that_ reminds me of him? It seems everything about my life is in some way linked to him now. He's found a way to sneak into my life, into my head, and – as I've realized lately – my heart (not literally, obviously). I have no idea how he has managed to do that, not one person I've known has ever gotten this close to me, and it pains me to no end to know that he - out of his own decision - is the one person I'll never be with. Some days, days like today, I hate him so much for drawing that fucking line.

I run my fingers through my hair and massage my neck, trying to relax. It's not his fault. I mean, technically it _is_. Nevertheless, he didn't do it on purpose; it's not like he could know how I felt. How I still feel. I've never been someone to show my emotions openly, and my affection for Booth is no exception. Actually, I probably make an even bigger effort than usual to conceal how I feel about him.

Some days I actually think he feels the same way. Days when his eyes linger on me just a few seconds longer than necessary, days when he places his hand softly but firmly on the small of my back, days when it seems that just seeing me puts that special charm smile on his face, days when he goes out of his way to make me happy. I both love and hate those days. I love the way he's so tender and sweet to me (though I'll never admit it to a living soul), the way I seem to make his day just a little bit better. But I keep it all locked inside; pretending I don't notice any of it, because at the end of the day all I can think of is that invisible line that will always separate us. Damn him. Who gave _him _the right to make that declaration? There are two of us, after all. Who says he gets to make the decision?

As I make my way up to his door, I make mine. The decision I should've made a long time ago. The door swings open immediately after my knock, and I take a deep breath and look into his sparkling cinnamon eyes as he grins at me, "Hey Bones."

"Booth. We need to talk."

**I bet you hate me for leaving it there. I just HAD to! *evil laughter*  
Remember to review!!**


	6. Bliss

**Another update, as promised. I'm really trying to make this up to you guys! ;)  
How about some birthday fluff with B/B? (I know, love the idea too)  
Lyrics from Sugarland's Something More **

**Rating: M (mild)  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: yeah, I wish..**

**Hope you guys likey!**

**Bliss**

"_Some believe in destiny, and some believe in fate_

_I believe that happiness is something we create_

_You best believe that I'm not gonna wait..."_

It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for Temperance Brennan. Although she'd insisted on not having a party for her birthday, she secretly loved the fact that her partner, Seeley Booth, had gone out of his way to make sure she had the best birthday of her life. Actually, just being with him would've pretty much done it, but it didn't hurt at all that he'd planned a whole evening for her to enjoy.

After work he'd taken her to dinner to the most amazing Italian restaurant, with a wide range of vegetarian meals for her to choose from, knowing she'd wanted to try it ever since the place was opened a few weeks ago. The table he'd reserved was in the back so they could have all the privacy he knew she preferred after a long day of work. The dim lighting of the restaurant combined with the flowing classical music filling the air created an atmosphere of pure serenity and leisure between the two.

At the end of the dinner he'd even managed to allure her to twirl around with him to the music a few times, before she giggled, pulling him out the door, deciding it was all too childish and wacky (yes, she'd actually used that very word, earning a hearty laugh and eye roll from Booth) for a grown woman as herself.

"It's your birthday, Bones. You can be just as childish as you want," he'd smiled at her as they made their way to the car, his unwavering hand resting in its rightful place on the small of her back.

Now they were at his house, and she obediently waited for him on the couch as he rustled around in the kitchen. By the sound of it, he was preparing something. _How did I ever deserve someone like him?_

"Ok, Bones. Now shut your eyes! – They closed?"

"Yes, Booth they're closed," she turned her head toward him, a light smile splayed on her face and her eyes squinted.

After a few moments she felt the couch dip slightly as Booth sat down beside her, his hand softly brushing her thigh in the process. She barely managed to stifle the sigh about to escape her lips as he whispered to her, "You can open them now."

As she opened her eyes, they immediately fell to his hands where he held a plate with a huge, most delicious-looking piece of devil's cake. The dark chocolate icing looked mouthwatering, but it was a completely different thing that really caught Brennan's attention. On top of the dark chocolate: tiny, crooked letters written with white chocolate sauce spelled out HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TEMPERANCE. A single white candle was lit just above the text.

"Oh, Booth," she sighed, eyes watering as she smiled up at him, "you made this?"

"From scratch," he grinned proudly as he lifted his hands slightly, bringing the candle closer to her face, his warm breath tickling her face as he whispered, "Make a wish."

She let her eyes drift closed once again, took a breath and blew out the weak flame. _Let me have courage. _As she opened them slowly, Booth gazed into her eyes unblinkingly, caressing her cheek softly as she gave him a warm smile.

"You know, I've always believed people should stop wishing for things, and just make them happen," she mumbled, her eyes suddenly very intrigued by the texture of the sofa as she felt her cheeks flush crimson.

Placing a finger under her chin, Booth brought her eyes to his, his forehead creasing slightly and a crooked smile on his face. "What do you mean, Bones? Is there something you should make happen?"

"Yeah," she breathed, bringing her hand to his cheek, her eyes never leaving his. Before Booth had the time to ask what she was talking about, Brennan leaned forward, feathering her lips softly on his.

After the initial shock, Booth quickly recovered, shoving the plate blindly in the general direction of the coffee table, but missing it by several inches. The crash a few seconds later made him pull farther away, trying to rescue what was left of the cake. "Later," Brennan panted, pulling his lips back to hers.

The soft, yet firm touch made Booth groan in pleasure and he let his fingers entwine in her dark amber hair as she pressed her body closer to his, her hands roaming down his back. He trailed his tongue lazily along her lower lip, begging for entrance. Her supple lips drifted open, letting his tongue glide slowly through them to play with hers.

Gasping as their tongues explored each others mouth, she found the hem of his dress shirt and ungraciously ripped it out of his pants. Running her adept fingers along his bare back, she scraped him lightly with her nails, making him moan into her mouth. Booth softly tugged at the hem of her dress, smiling into the kiss as she let him pull it over her shoulders and fling it to the floor, where it lay immediately forgotten.

Pulling back slightly, he let his eyes wander across her exquisite body. The glowing paleness of her skin, against her back lacy lingerie made his head dizzy. _Have I died and gone to heaven?_

"Perfect. So, so perfect," he murmured airily, before nuzzling his face against her chest, pressing delicate kisses along her collar bone as his fingers tenderly caressed her breasts through the skimpy lace of her bra. "_Ohhh_. Oh, Booth."

Sighing softly, she pulled him back, looking sensually into his eyes. She tore open his shirt, not flinching at the popping buttons she sent flying across the room. At Booth's look of mock annoyance, she hummed, her lips brushing his as she husked, "I'll get you a new one." Tossing it to accompany her dress, she moved to snap open his belt buckle, her elegant fingers "accidentally" brushing the growing bulge between his legs. "_Jesus_, Bones. You trying to make me come in my pants?"

"That's definitely not the plan," she chuckled, a wild glint in her cerulean eyes as she pealed off his pants, taking in every inch of his flawless body on display for her hungry eyes.

"You're nuts," he laughed as she pushed him back on the couch, lying on top of him, her lips nipping and sucking teasingly down his neck. He groaned loudly as she suddenly cupped his erection through his boxers, husking into his chest, "I believe you're the one with nuts here."

Hadn't he been otherwise _very, very_ occupied, Booth probably would've laughed. Instead, he softly tugged her hand away, pulling her closer on his lap and whispered, "How about we take this to the bedroom?"

Her eyes sparkled and an enthusiastic smile spread on her face as she nodded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck as he started to get up off the couch. Locking her legs around his waist, she let him carry her through the living room into the hallway, her tongue dancing along the soft skin of his chin, nipping at his ear playfully as she reached it.

"Show me what making love is," her lips breathed against his ear before he swung them into his bedroom, kicking the door closed behind them.

**I'm sorry for ruining Booth's cake, honestly!  
This one will probably get a companion piece, and I promise Brennan's gonna apologize for spoiling it:D  
Do review, makes my day a tad better every time someone does :)**


	7. Don't Shut Me Out

**Sorry it's been a while!  
Just a short update this time=) Idk where this came from, it just sort of wrote itself.**  
**Bones' POV, hope you guys likey!**

**Disclaimer: not mine, no matter how much I wish it was =(**

**Don't Shut Me Out**

I watch him through the window as he sits at our usual table in the diner, his glazed eyes gazing into space. Tiny snowflakes twirl around me, landing softly on the tip of my nose and cheeks, and I shiver, rubbing my hands together in an effort to keep warm.

It's the third time this week he's having dinner (well, technically he's not eating anything, just staring at a piece of apple pie in front of him) without me, and I'm starting to wonder what's going on.

I've been observing him since Tuesday, I just had to find out why he wasn't having dinner with me. To my shock, he was eating alone. If it was a date, I'd be aggravated. But this? I'm not sure what I'm supposed to make of this.

We _always_ eat together. He has to know this is bothering me. Or at least that it's somewhat -- weird.

He pushes a piece of pie around on the plate, just like he did the other two days, as if trying to decide whether he's going to eat it at all. I know he won't. I wonder why. I guess it has some symbolic meaning to him.

I check my watch. Time to go, he'll be leaving soon. I take one last glance at his hunched form, his dead eyes, and turn on my heel, sighing into the clear February night. _Maybe tomorrow._


	8. Be The One

What if Brennan left for a few weeks? Thoughts from both of our lovers.  
Title & lyrics from Be the One (The Fray)

Rating: T (language..)  
Spoilers: tiny one for Dentist in the Ditch (5x13)  
Disclaimer: not mine

**Be The One**

"_They're two lovers in the night_

_Waiting on the sun to rise_

_Passing ships into the night_

_Under different skies"_

* * *

"_Just whisper what you said_

_One last time_

_I could have sworn I heard you say_

_That you are mine_

_-_

_I never saw it like you did_

_Didn't know that it was there_

_You don't see it in your hand_

_It's in the air"_

I watch as the Algerian sun slowly disappears into the Mediterranean Sea, relieved that I'm finally liberated from the scorching heat of the day. A soft breeze flows through my hair as I let my eyes drift shut and hug my jersey tighter around myself.

It's been 13 days, 12 hours, and 37 minutes since I left Washington DC. It's been 13 days, 12 hours, and 37 minutes since Booth told me good-bye at the airport. It's been 13 days, 12 hours, and 37 minutes, and it feels like I haven't spent a second not thinking of him. I hate to admit it, if only to myself. I'm not a weak person; I don't tend to need other people. But with Booth, it's different. _He_ is different.

I still remember the distant, wounded look in his eyes that he so gallantly tried to hide behind his charm smile as he brushed my cheek before pulling me into a tight hug. I can still feel his arms wrapping tightly around me, willing me to stay. I can almost hear his soft whisper against my hair, "I'll miss you every minute. I—" The last part of his sentence was drowned by the voice stating this was the final call for flight AA573 to Algeria.

A single tear trickles down my cheek as I remember the defeated look on his face, the way he let his arms drop to his sides as I turned to leave. I remember the tears burning in my eyes, willing myself to keep it together until later. He didn't need to see me like this. No one did.

All I could think of for the 12-hour flight (and, frankly, for the most part of my time spent here) was him. As the plane landed I almost headed straight back to DC, but decided against it. I was here to do something I loved, and I needed the time for myself. Rationally, I didn't even know what he'd said. I still don't. I could've sworn he said – no. He wouldn't have. I just don't know.

What I do know is I've missed him. I've missed him so much it makes no sense. Not even to me, and I'm both a top-of-my-field anthropologist and a genius. Honestly, it scares me to death. I had – until a few fleeting moments ago- no idea what this is, but I presently have a strong feeling he'd call it love.

* * *

"_What if I knew how to yell_

_What would I pray_

_What if I knew how to tell_

_What would I say_

_I will be the only one_

_If you say you'll never go_

_I'll be screaming out your name_

_From the back row"_

I can't believe it's only been two weeks. Two fucking weeks since I let her disappear through those damn gates and onto a plane off to God knows where. Of course she would be in some remote, in-the-middle-of-the-fucking-desert place with no phone lines or even the thought of a computer on a 200-mile radius.

God, I miss her. I miss her so much it's physically painful. I grab a sofa cushion and send it hurtling across the living room. _Damnit_.

I can't believe it. The one time I grew a pair. The one fucking time I had the guts to tell her the truth? She didn't hear it. Because of a fucking flight announcement?? You're fucking kidding me.

Granted, it wasn't the best time to voice my feelings. I almost feel like I deserve this for being such a damn coward and leaving it to the last second. But still, come on. Everyone knows I love her, I _need_ her. Why does it have to be so freaking difficult to tell her that? Just spit it out.

Possibly, because she's the most intriguing, exquisite, brilliant, utterly amazing woman I've ever had the privilege of meeting. And will ever have, for that matter. I'll never meet anyone like her. Another reason might be that I'm scared shitless that she doesn't love me back. Correction. She doesn't even believe in love, at least not until lately, so good luck with that.

Then again, she did say she's willing to – what was it – _accept my premise_. That's what she said. That's pretty much saying I made her believe in love. Right? Kind of? Jesus, why does this have to be so damn complicated? I just want to make her see she's the only one for me. That I could be the only one for her.

God, can't she just come home so I can make her hear me this time?

I chuck another cushion to join the first. It lands squarely in the middle of the room. I run my fingers through my hair and curse at the empty apartment. Three more days.

**It's been ages since anyone reviewed and I'm starting to wonder if anyone's reading ??  
If you have a sec, drop a few words =) Anything you say is appreciated!**


	9. Running Back to You

Hey peeps, here's the companion piece for Be the One!  
No spoilers here, just two extremely relieved Bs :)

Disclaimer: I do have the most adorable picture of Emily on my closet door.. yeah, not mine :(

**Running Back to You**

It's 5.30pm and Seeley Booth is driving frantically through the city, not caring that he's breaking about a hundred laws on the way. He grips the steering wheel tighter as he goes over the email he received the previous night, for about the millionth time today. Just a few simple lines and he'd been tossing and turning all night, not to mention having the attention span of a cockroach at work all day.

**Coming home early.  
Tomorrow, 6.00pm, terminal 3, gate 68.  
Bones**

He still couldn't believe it. Taking the last few turns, he parks his SUV and barges through the sliding doors, almost bumping into a group of Japanese tourists as he bolts in the direction of 'gates 60-75'.

_She's coming home early? Ok, it's just two days, I'm sure every thing's fine… Who am I kidding? She __**never**__ comes home early!_

As he reaches gate 68, the passengers start filing out in a steady stream of mothers, husbands, children, elders, all sorts of people._ Ok,_ _Seeley, breathe. Find her._

He scans the flood of people for her, watching as a pair of 10-year-olds run out, their mother calling after them in an alarmed voice. Finally, his gaze falls on her.

His eyes widen at the sight of her; her face shines with tears as her lost eyes search the crowd for him. She looks like a misplaced little girl, engulfed in the jumble of people around her.

"Bones!" he calls once he finds his voice again, hand waving in the air as he tries to smile. Her cerulean eyes find his and he can see the relief flooding through her. To his surprise, another set of tears come streaming down her face as she starts her way toward him.

_What have they done to her? She's Bones. She doesn't cry. She doesn't run into my arms at a packed airport, where there's a zillion people watching._

But she does now. The second she sees him, she's on her way. Flying across the room with a determined look in her tear-filled eyes, pushing through the mass of people, not even noticing the people she bumps into, not caring that she almost knocks over a young man juggling with his luggage, in her haste to get to him.

When she finally reaches him, she throws herself in his arms, wrapping herself so tightly around him he's pretty certain she can't breathe properly.

"_Booth_," she sobs into his neck, pressing her moist face into his strong shoulder as his arms envelope her in a tender embrace.

"Bones. Bones, what happened? What's wrong?" Booth's anxious whisper against her hair makes her look up to find his brown eyes filled with concern.

"Nothing's wrong, Booth. Not anymore. It's just -- I _know_." Half a smile creeps to her face as she watches the worry in his eyes turn into confusion.

"You _know_? Umm – Bones, I'm not sure I'm following your brain here... You know, genius – not genius. A little help here?" he chuckles, almost managing to hide his insecurity behind his charm smile.

The smile on her face widens as she takes a deep breath and lets her hands caress his cheeks softly, her eyes never leaving his.

"I love you," she breathes, her blue eyes sparkling with affection, as she tenderly tugs his head down and feathers her lips to his. The kiss only lasts a second, but Booth is instantly convinced it was the best second of his life.

Once he recovers from the surprise, a teasing grin spreads on his face as his fingers start running slow patterns up and down her back.

"So _this_ is why you're home early, huh?" She giggles at his triumphant tone, pressing another lingering kiss on his lips before replying.

"I figured you'd want to know."

**Reviews are love ! :)**


	10. Home

**Hi peeps!  
I know it's been ages, I'M SORRY. I'm not even gonna bother explaining myself, I've just been super busy and lazy lately..  
But the 100th episode (which I, like quite a few others apparently, both loved and hated) really, really made me want to write something.  
This takes place two days after the last scene, so if you haven't seen it & don't want to be spoiler STOP READING NOW :)  
(or, as a matter of fact GO WATCH IT!!!)**

**Rating: T (for the language..)**  
**Spoilers: The Parts in The Sum of the Whole (5x16, aka. the 100th episode)**  
**Disclaimer: nope, not mine. if it were, THIS is what would be happening next.. or something along these lines anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

**Home**

"HE'S TAKING HER OUT ON A DATE -- Bren? Bren, did you hear me? He's taking that fucking wannabe-Miss-America-I-would-never-do-anyone-any-harm-I-love-the-world-BITCH out on a date! I **can't believe** this," Angela's annoyed voice ranted as she strode through Brennan's office to stand in front of her desk.

"Who, may I ask, are you referring to, Angela?" Brennan inquired in a steady voice, lifting her gaze from the paperwork she had spread on her desk, keeping her expression completely impassive. Truthfully, she knew. She knew perfectly well, but the feelings stirring inside her needed to be kept at bay, and this was the easiest way: feigning ignorance.

"Booth, obviously, and that cheap slut in the form of a corporate lawyer, called Candy or something as cheesy, without a doubt…"

Under the table, Brennan dug her fingernails into her thigh, as her face remained as blank as ever. "Well, I don't see how any of that is our business, Angela? Booth's allowed to go out with whomever he chooses, just like the rest of us. I have nothing further to say on the matter. Frankly, I have a lot of work to do, so if that was all you came here for, could you please go?"

"Bren, seriously—"

"Angela. **Please**." She gripped her leg tighter, but the pain felt nothing compared to the emotions swirling around in her head.

The defeated look on Angela's face only made things that much worse, as Brennan watched her friend drag herself out of the office, cursing under her breath as she shut the door behind her.

The second she heard the door click shut, a flood tears came streaming down her face, and she collapsed on the desk, sobbing quietly into her hands.

It had been only two days since he told her he loved her. Two days since she rejected him, telling him she couldn't change. That she didn't know how. She felt the hot tears burning in her eyes and on her cheeks as she recalled the hopeless look on his face and the desperation in his voice.

Only now, two days later, did a tiny voice in her head pipe up, asking her: did she have to change? Who ever said she did? And, more importantly, hadn't she already changed? All these years she'd spent with him **had **changed her, in more ways than she'd ever thought possible. She knew that. She also knew--

"_What have I done?"_

Pulling out a handkerchief and dabbing away her tears, she decided. _Time to make things right, Tempe, before it's too late._

_

* * *

  
_

He couldn't believe he'd actually said yes to her. Cindy Thompson, a young corporate lawyer just starting her career in DC. Yeah, she was cute, perky, and blond. And, well, pretty much everything he **used to** like in a woman. That is, before he met Temperance Brennan.

Temperance Brennan changed **everything.** She was no damsel in distress, waiting for him to be the hero who comes to her rescue. She was independent, scarily smart, absolutely gorgeous, and just outside of his reach. At least, that is, as of the day before yesterday.

He couldn't believe he'd been stupid enough to gamble with his feelings like that. Granted, a part of him was happy to get it all off his chest. The tension between them had grown unbearable in the last few weeks, and he was, in some sense of the word, happy that she finally knew.

But the other, considerably bigger, part of him was completely and utterly crushed. She'd said no. She couldn't change, she didn't know how. And just like that, the dream of the future he'd always wanted to have with her was thrown out the window, the wind sweeping it away like it never existed at all.

And tonight he was taking out Cindy Thompson. Now that he thought of it properly, the idea almost made him sick. But he'd told her he had to move on, and, as horrible as it felt, that was the case. He needed to move on to keep sane.

* * *

It was five-thirty, and Booth was making his way through the Hoover parking lot. He was going home to take a quick shower and change before his date, desperately trying to come up with appropriate topics to talk about. Not that it really mattered, but he thought it would be fair enough to even attempt being nice to Cindy. He cringed at the name. I'm going out with a _Cindy._

_When you could, in a perfect world, be going out with a Temperance. And not just any Temperance… _The voice inside his head reminded him, making him shake his head in irritation.

"Shut up."

He spotted his car a few feet away, and suddenly, his mind went blank. All thought seemed to vanish, as he took in the sight before him. _What is she doing here?_

Right there, leaning against the front door of his dark, FBI-issued SUV, stood his partner and best friend Temperance Brennan. Her swollen, red eyes shot to the ground and her hands quivered by her sides as he came to a stop in front of her.

"Bones?"

"I – Booth. _I was wrong_," her voice was merely a breath, but he was standing close enough to hear her. And, no matter how imprecise her words were, or how trivial they might seem to someone else, he knew. And, just like every time she made no sense to anyone else, she knew he understood.

A set of tears (Booth presumed not the first today) rolled down her cheeks, as she met his eyes. Her deep cerulean orbs sparkled as she brought her hand up and ran it feather-soft down the side of his face, whispering, "Am I too late?"

His eyes filled with tears, and he cupped her tiny face between his palms, the hint of a smile lighting his face as he pulled her forehead against his. Their lips only a breath away from each others', he husked, "You're never gonna be too late, Bones. Never."

The tiniest twitter of a laugh escaped her lips, and she ran her fingers through his hair, resting them at the back of his neck.

"God I love that sound," Booth murmured before finally claiming her lips with his. And this time, she didn't pull away, like she did two days ago. This time she didn't say no.

This time she let the kiss send her soaring through the air, to places she'd never been before. And she realized, it was simply because she'd never dared before. But now she was letting go. The feel of his tender lips marking her as his own felt like nothing she'd ever felt before. It didn't feel awkward or intrusive. It felt - she wanted to laugh at the irrationality of her own thoughts - like home.

As they broke apart, her genius brain was instantly back in action.

"Booth. Please don't go out with her," her request was polite, but the tone of her voice made it sound more like an order than anything else.

Booth's hands drifted slowly down her back in a soothing caress, and a broad smile spread on his face, "I have no intention of going out with **anyone** but you from now on, Bones."

Booth brought one hand up to dab away the last of her tears, letting the other one run up and down her spine tenderly as she smiled in his arms.

"Seeley?"

"Temperance?"

She let her lips run along his jaw, nibbling her way to his right earlobe and sucking it softly into her mouth, before whispering against his ear,  
"Take me home."

**If you have a second to review it would be awesome!  
Or if you just want to rant somewhere about the episode, feel free ;)**


	11. 365 Days

**Hey everyone! So, I absolutely LOVED the finale, even though it was completely heart-crushing.  
But I was a tiny bit disappointed by the last scene, so here's my version of what should've happened:)  
I'm not really sure how this turned out, but I hope you like it!**

**Rating: K+  
Spoilers: The Beginning in the End (5x22)  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
**

**So this takes place about 5 seconds after the finale!  
Enjoy! **

**365 Days**

_Shit. I can't do this._

Booth spun on his heel, frantically searching Brennan with his eyes as she disappeared into the crowd.

"Bones wait! BONES!"

She stopped. Turning around slowly she wondered whether she'd really heard him, or if it was her mind giving her what she was wishing for. Praying for.

The second their eyes met, she knew. A sad smile spread on her lips, and she watched him fumble through the crowd, racing to get to her. And in a split second, without even thinking about it, she was hurrying back to meet him.

Her body crashed against his and she nuzzled her face into his neck, her hands resting at the nape of his neck as he pulled her against his chest.

"Bones, I love you."

His voice was barely a breath, but she heard every word.

"I know," she whispered, pulling back slightly to find his eyes with her own, "but we need – _I_ need to figure out a few things."

He nodded, taking a deep breath as her right hand made its way to caress his cheek softly, the tears in her eyes slowly rolling down her face.

Standing on her tiptoes, she pulled his face down and brushed his lips lightly with hers. He could taste her tears on her lips, and his hands around her waist squeezed her tighter.

"It's only a year, Seeley," she breathed against his lips.

"That's 365 days, Temperance," he countered with a sad smile, tenderly dabbing away the tears on her cheeks.

"Yes it is. It's also 31 556 926 seconds."

He chuckled, capturing her face between his hands. "That doesn't exactly make it any easier, Bones."

Tilting her head to the side she smiled at him, reassuring him, "We'll be ok. I know we will… One year."

"One year," he echoed, "at the reflecting pool."

"At the mall."

"By the coffee cart," he finished, pulling her flush against himself once more.

"I have to go," she mumbled into his chest.

"I know," he sighed into her silky hair, "I'll miss you every second."

"Me too," she husked, placing one last delicate kiss on his lips, and disentangling herself from his embrace. She bit her lower lip and lifted her hand to wave him god-bye before turning around and walking away.

Booth stood in a daze, his gaze following her until she disappeared into the mass of people. _One year._

**Reviews? Yup, I thought so :)**


	12. The Scientist

**Hey everyone!  
A big thank you to those who have stuck with me, I know it's been forever since I last wrote anything  
My muse has been somewhat dead after the finale (not that I didn't love it, it was just so damn heart-crushing),  
but she's slowly getting back on her feet! :)  
This chapter was inspired by The Scientist (by Coldplay), which is one of the most beautiful songs I've heard**

**Rating: K  
Spoilers: Season 5  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Credit goes to Fox and Coldplay**

Takes place one year after the finale. 

**The Scientist**

"_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
Tell you I set you apart"_

I'm the scientist. The genius. I see the sun set as the world turns, I taste the sweetness sugar gives my coffee. I find these things beautiful. I understand and use words so long you probably couldn't pronounce them correctly. But in some, in many levels very fundamental, way I can be very stupid. That's the realization I've made.

What's a year? 365 days, approximately 525 947 minutes, or 31 556 926 seconds. Long enough to figure out you've made a mistake. A monumental, profoundly life-altering mistake. Long enough to comprehend how foolish you've been (not only in that single instant, but for years in fact). It's enough to make you realize how much pain you've caused not only yourself, but the other person involved.

I'm the genius. But, as I've said before, I've met geniuses who were idiots. I feel like one of them now.

These were the thoughts swarming through Temperance Brennan's mind as she sat in the taxicab anxiously waiting to get to the mall. As she got in she hadn't bothered with any of the common courtesies, nervously sitting herself beside the driver, and quickly telling him the destination without a single glance in his direction. Throughout the drive, she simply stared out the window, a slightly pained, thoughtful look printed on her beautiful face.

Seeley Booth stood by the reflecting pool, watching as tiny bronze and silver coins at the bottom flickered in the sunlight. They reminded him of her eyes. True, the color was all wrong, but the twinkle of the chips was so very reminiscent of the one her cerulean eyes held. God, he missed her eyes. He had missed her every second he'd been in Afghanistan, and in every possible way.

He missed the way her silky, auburn hair was tied back on a high ponytail so it wouldn't get in her way as she worked. He missed the enthralled look on her face as she immersed herself in one of her ancient skeletal remains. He missed the way the small of her back fit his palm perfectly, as if he was meant to hold her, guide her. He missed the way she sometimes smiled at him, and only him. He missed the way they shared things that aren't shared with most people, things that truly mattered. But possibly more than anything else, he missed those eyes. Those two shimmering depths of azure he could oh-so-easily get lost into for what seemed like centuries.

Deep in thought, Booth hadn't heard the soft tap of footsteps that came to a halt right behind him. A delicate smile lighted Brennan's face as she tapped his shoulder gently, a soft whisper leaving her lips, "Booth."

In a matter of milliseconds he spun around, his hands enveloping her in the softest, tightest, most loving embrace. "Bones," he breathed, taking in her familiar scent, his hands mapping out her back as if trying to make sure she was actually there.

Taking half a step back, Brennan looked into his eyes with a tender smile, and a barely visible flicker of nervousness behind her blue gaze. His arms still wrapped around her waist, he tilted his head to the side, still slightly perplexed by her sudden appearance. "What's up, Bones?"

Bringing her hand up, she watched her fingers trace slowly down his cheek, a serene, mesmerized look on her face. He tilted his head further to the side, and her eyes snapped back to his, her voice confident yet soft as she informed him, "There's somewhere we need to go."

Without further elaboration, she took his hand, and lead him out of the mall and into a taxi. The address she gave the driver sounded somewhat familiar to Booth, and he spent most of the drive trying to figure out where he had heard it before. One glance at the mysterious, crafty look in her eyes had told him there was no way he was getting anything out of her, so in the end his only option was to wait.

As the car pulled up at their destination, Booth looked up, immediately realizing where they were. It was amazing how similar the place looked after eight years: a small bar on a busy road in downtown Washington with small, rectangular windows and a dark wooden door, the dim glow of the red POOL-sign not visible in the bright sunlight.

She got out of the car without breaking the silence, asking him to follow her with a simple tilt of her head. In a daze he trailed her footsteps to the doorstep, extending his hand towards the handle as they stood side by side in front of the door. Right before it reached its destination, Brennan's hand caught his. At Booth's startled expression, she towed his arm, turning him to face her. Their eyes locked, and her fingers laced with his.

As they gazed into each other, Booth could feel eight years worth of feelings running through his veins like electricity. As if in slow-motion, he watched as she cupped his face between her smooth palms, her eyes drifting shut as she gently tugged his head downwards. Before he could comprehend it, her lips touched his in a feather-light caress that made his head spin. Once he got his senses back, he let his fingers run through her silky hair as his lips relished in answering her tender kiss.

A single tear ran down Brennan's face as she finally broke her silence, her voice a mere breath as she spoke against his lips, "Take me back to the start."

**To those who've read/heard spoilers, I know it doesn't quite match, but frankly I don't give a crap ;)  
Please review, I'd love to hear from you guys, especially since it's been so long that I've written anything!**


	13. Sugar High

**Hey peeps! Been a while again, no excuses except real life getting in the way as usual ;)  
But anyways, here's some BB smut for everyone, because these two are just too sexy to comprehend.**

**Rating: M (very, very M)  
Spoilers: none :)!  
Disclaimer: a girl can dream... the title is from Jaymes Bullet's song Sugar High**

**Hope you guys likey!**

**Sugar High**

A deep sigh left Temperance Brennan's lips as she flipped the page on yet another case file that needed to be reviewed. Closing her eyes briefly, she rubbed her neck, trying to alleviate the soreness that came from crouching over her desk for hours and hours for the past three days. As her fingers moved in relaxing caresses over her muscles, her mind wandered to things she'd much rather be doing. Right now, she could be at home with her amazing, sexy, unbelievably talented partner doing things she shouldn't even be thinking about during work hours. Oh, the things she'd do to him…

As the images of nights spent in said partner's arms filled her mind, she felt a familiar tingling between her legs. _His soft lips mapping out each inch of her body like she was the sweetest treat he'd ever tasted. Running her hands torturously slow down his back, relishing in the strangled groan that her actions elicited from him. His dark eyes filling with wonder each time he undressed her, mesmerized by her beauty over and over again. Wrapping her thighs around his strong body as he finally pushed himself into her wet, tight heat._

Without even knowing what she was doing, she grabbed her phone and hit speed-dial. She was supposed to be going home with Booth in a couple of hours, but suddenly waiting that long to see him was the last thing she wanted. She wanted him, and she wanted him now.

"Hey, Bones, what's up?"

"I need you at the Jeffersonian. Hurry."

"Sure, what's going on?"

"Need you. NOW."

"What's wrong? Are you alright, baby?"

"_I'm. Soaking. Wet._ Get your ass over here."

"Give me ten minutes."

"Make it five."

Before he had time to tell her she knew that was physically impossible, she'd already hung up, rushing towards the door of her office. Poking her head out, she saw Cam passing by and called out to her, "Doctor Saroyan? Can you make sure no one disturbs me and Booth once he gets here?" With a raise of her eyebrows, Cam gave her a scrutinizing look before nodding her head in agreement, "Sure thing, Doctor Brennan."

_Thank God no one knows about us yet._ At Cam's nod, she pulled the door closed with more force than needed, and moved to yank down the blinds that shielded her office from the rest of the Jeffersonian. An evil smirk formed on her face as she decidedly pushed off her silk panties, sticking them in the top drawer before perching herself on the edge of her desk, waiting.

Ten minutes later her office door flung open, revealing an out of breath Seeley Booth, whose brown eyes grew black at the sight of his gorgeous partner dangling her mile-long legs off the edge of her desk.

"Lock the door." He complied without a second thought, his ragged breathing not calming down a bit as he let the door slide shut and locked it with fumbling fingers.

"Hello, Agent Booth," Brennan purred, looking him up and down with a strict look on her face as he locked the door and spun back around to face her.

"Doctor Brennan. You needed me?" Booth was all flirt and charm as he made his way across her office, coming to a halt when he was mere inches away from her body.

"You're late," she pouted, her piercing blue eyes burning with passion she was trying to mask as annoyance.

"I apologize," Booth voice was low as he slowly ran his hand up her pencil-skirt covered thigh, "I hope there's some way I can make up for my tardiness."

"Oh, you'd better," she told him sternly, pulling his face down, crashing his lips to hers in a deep, passionate kiss. Her tongue darted into his mouth, luring his to join her in a dance they both knew oh so well. Her fingers tenderly pulled at his hair as she felt his hands on her legs, wrapping them securely around his waist and pulling her to the very edge of the desk so that her throbbing sex was mere inches away from his hardening cock.

Booth pulled away, signature charm smile in place as he peered down into her cerulean eyes, "You needed me for something, Doctor Brennan?"

"Yes. There seems to be some kind of problem with the … _moisture. _I hear you're quite the _handy_man when it comes to these things," she husked, her eyes filled with lust as she ran her hand slowly down his heaving chest.

A deep groan rumbled up from his lungs, and it took several calming breaths for him to be able to speak again. Once he got his voice back, he ran both his hands leisurely up and down her thighs, his voice an octave lower than normal as he spoke, "I'd be glad to help you with that. I am pretty ... _Handy_."

She moaned low in her throat, feeling a rush of sizzling wetness pulsating in her core as his hands moved to the hem of her black pencil-skirt. His fingers pushed underneath her skirt, making their way up her inner thigh in a torturously slow pace. Right before his hand found its destination, he halted his movements, leaning in so that their lips were a breath away from each other's.

"GOD. _Booth_," her strangled plea against his lips only made his smirk grow wider as he rumbled against her lips, "Now, Bones let's be nice. What do nice girls say?"

"_Fuck you_." Outraged, she jerked her hips forward to get his hands where she wanted them. Expecting her reaction, his other hand came down on her hip, keeping her firmly in place.

"Now, now, Bones. That's not at all how nice girls behave, is it. Let's try again. It's really easy, just ask nicely and I'll help you out with your little … inconvenience," he told her in a silky voice as his fingers on her inner thigh drew slow, tantalizing circles on her burning skin.

"Ahhh. Booth. PLEASE."

"Please what?"

"_Touch me_," she managed to rasp before his fingers finally found their destination, plunging into her dripping warmth, making her scream in relief.

"_Fuck_. You're not wearing underwear? Please don't tell me you've walked around all day like this," he moaned against her hair as his fingers pumped deeper into her throbbing pussy.

"No. Ohh. Just – just since I called you."

"_Thank God_." He ran his tongue along the shell of her ear, and moved his fingers to play with her clit, as her hands gripped the lapels of his shirt and her breath turned into ragged panting against his neck. He sped up his ministrations, and soon he felt her walls fluttering around his fingers and she came, biting his neck to muffle her frantic cries of pleasure.

"Fuck. That was. _Unbelievable_," she panted, not quite certain how she was still capable of forming even a semi-coherent sentence.

"Broke your precious laws of physics?" She could hear the cocky grin in his voice without even looking up at his face.

"Hell yes," she granted with surprising ease, her lips moving up the column of his throat and across his jaw line until they met his mouth in a deep, languid kiss.

Sneaking her hand between his legs, she cupped him through his pants, earning her a surprised gasp, which she welcomed with a sexy smirk of her own. "Agent Booth, I believe there's a little problem here we might have to look into," she teased, her hand massaging his rock hard length through the thin material of his FBI-issued black pants.

"_Sweet mother of Jesus_. Bones, you've got to stop - _right now_."

"Why do I get the feeling you don't really mean what you're saying, Agent Booth?"

"Bones. I'm serious. If you don't stop RIGHT NOW, I'll come in my pants."

"Well that seems an awful waste, doesn't it? We wouldn't want that," she whispered with a pout, her hand stilling as she decided _that_ was definitely not where she wanted things to go.

Her other hand slid through his hair as she unbuttoned his pants and tugged down the zipper, pulling them and his boxers down to his knees. "Hello, precious," she husked, taking a moment to admire his magnificent erection before encircling his waist with her legs and turning her hazy eyes up to meet his.

The only thing he registered at that point was the way her skirt hitched up to her waist, giving him a complete view of her dripping wet center. After that she spoke, and at her words his lust-induced brain went blank.

"_Fuck me, Seeley_."

The second those three words left her lips, he plunged himself hard and deep into her waiting core, both of them letting out an unrestrained cry as they became one. His strong hands grabbed her ass, pulling her even closer as he pushed his cock into her drenched pussy in a quickening, frenzied pace. She bit his shoulder, bracing her hands on the desk behind her as her hips jerked off the desk in an answer to his feral thrusts.

"Seeley, OH. Seeleyseeleyseeleyseeley," she cried out as her walls clamped around his pulsing dick, and they tumbled over the edge together, collapsing on her desk in a euphoric mess of numb arms and legs.

Basking in the afterglow, she didn't even notice they'd moved until she opened her eyes after several minutes and found herself wrapped in his arms as he lay them down on her couch.

"Seeley," she sighed softly, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. His hands stroked down her back gently, working his magic on her sore muscles.

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Don't ever stop loving me like this."

His lips brushed her forehead lightly before he tipped her head up to place a soft, loving kiss on her rosy lips.

"I won't, baby. Ever."


	14. The Distance from A to Where You'd B

**Hi guys!  
I'm sorry it's taken this long again, school is apparently trying to kill me..  
This fic was inspired by (and got it's title from) one of the best songs I've heard in a long time:  
Snow Patrol feat. Martha Wainwright - Set the Fire to the Third Bar  
****The lyrics are amazing, and I love the song to pieces, you can listen to it  
****here on youtube: .com/watch?v=ANWRhyp-RcM  
**

**B&B are in a relationship and Bones leaves for a dig in Alaska...  
****Rating: M  
****Spoilers: nope  
****Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox, the song to Snow Patrol**

* * *

**The Distance from A to Where You'd B**

He runs a hand through his hair, a weary sigh leaving his mouth as he closes the manila folder and rests his eyes for a minute. It's been a hell of a day at the Hoover, and knowing that Bones is somewhere up North digging up remains and mingling with other squints isn't exactly comforting. Neither is the fact that the last words they spoke to each other five days prior were those of anger and resentment. She'd taken a cab to the airport in the early hours of the morning, not waking him up to say goodbye. He hadn't heard of her since.

He opens his eyes, taking out the map he keeps in the top drawer of his desk, and spreads it open on his desk. He takes out a blue pen, one of those Bones bought him last week, he realizes with a bittersweet laugh. Uncapping the pen, he puts the tip down on DC, tracing a deep line across the worn paper, stopping as he reaches Alaska. He draws a circle around the word Talkeetna, a small town South of Mt. McKinley, labeling it with a small, crooked B that almost looks like a heart. Her infuriated voice still echoes in his head, as if she's screaming at him right now. _Maybe I won't come back at all, then. It's not like you'd care._

He curses under his breath, stuffing the map back into the drawer, and gets up to leave. Why the hell did he let her leave like that? She didn't mean what she said, did she? He refuses to believe that, despite the nagging voice in his head reminding him this was Temperance Brennan. She always meant what she said. The bullpen goes quiet as his office door slams shut and he leaves for the day. Not one of the five people waiting for the elevator gets in with him as he barges in and punches the button for the ground floor.

* * *

She hangs her coat up in the small, dingy bar that serves as the sole venue of social life in the 700-resident town. Her eyes burn as she makes her way to the bar and orders a shot of tequila. She tells herself it's the freezing days and nights spent digging up remains and the dense cigarette smoke that fills the bar that causes her eyes to water. Not that she doesn't know better.

Around her, her inebriated colleagues bicker about physics, chemistry and biology, laughing heartily at the ever more absurd theories each of them comes up with. Any other day she would correct them, telling them that according to Gauss' law, it was impossible... But not today. Today she doesn't hear a word. Today she sits there in silence, sipping her beer as she unconsciously sways to the soft melody floating through the bar. It's never been this hard for her to fight the tears that threaten to spill from her eyes. She finally knows what it feels like to be lonely in a room full of people.

After another hour has passed, she decides she's been there long enough to seem sociable and not make the others worry about her. She nods her goodbyes, and wraps her coat tightly around herself before disappearing through the door into the cold night. The darkness engulfs her as she starts her way toward her small cabin at the edge of the town. It's not a long way, and she's become accustomed to making her way through the town with nothing but the moon and stars as her guide.

When she makes it to the cabin, she's shaking all over. The tears stream down her face as she stumbles on the front steps, her ass hitting the hardwood. She winces with pain, but stays put as pure white snowflakes start floating down from the indigo sky. She tips her head up and lets the icy drops melt onto her cheeks, mingling with her salty tears. For the first time in days, the words she's kept tightly locked lurk into her mind, his low voice booming in her head. _Fine, go! It's not like you care what I think._

* * *

It's Thursday night and he's awakened by an incessant knocking on his front door. The green digits of his alarm clock read 3.15. He doesn't bother putting on clothes or turning on the lights as he darts through the apartment, and flings the door open. She stands in front of him, shaking with tears that run down from her red eyes. "I'm sorry," she breathes as he grabs her hands and pulls her flush against himself, crashing his lips to hers.

"No. I'm sorry," he murmurs into her mouth as he shuts the door and pushes her in the general direction of his bedroom. As her tongue sneaks into his mouth, he starts stripping off her clothes hastily, flinging them to the floor. He has her naked in a matter of seconds, his lips tracing down her neck to her collarbone. He sucks a nipple into his mouth, and she throws her head back on a low gasp.

They never make it to the bedroom. He nips at her pebbled nipple, and she drags him to the floor with her. "I shouldn't have – let you go," he breathes into her neck as her nails dig into his shoulder blades. Her fingers slide through his hair, bringing his lips to hers as she whispers against them, "I'm here." He kisses away the tears from her cheekbones, settling between her spread thighs.

He slides into her in one deep, hard thrust, making her moan his name. Her hands cup his ass, urging him on as he sets a quick pace, burying himself deeper inside her with each push. She writhes beneath him, her back hitting the floor as their sweaty bodies rub against each other in the darkness. Her whimpers grow louder and faster, and he pushes deeper until her body clamps around him and she tumbles over the edge, screaming his name. Her core grips him like a vice and with one more thrust he comes, a low moan of her name rumbling from his lips.

He rolls them over, and she rests her head in the crook of his neck. He kisses the salty skin of her shoulder, his hands settling low on her back, right where they belong. She smiles and hums into his neck before her eyes close, and they drift off to sleep in each others arms, in the middle of his living room floor.


End file.
